


Join me?

by WhatTheF0x



Series: Join me? [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Leo, Camboy leo, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Top Elliot, an ellileo fanfic in the year 2020 of our lord? yes, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheF0x/pseuds/WhatTheF0x
Summary: Literal summary: Leo and Vincent are roommates. Leo works from home as a camboy. Elliot accidentally walks in on him working and Leo invites him to join so they smashfancy summary: Elliots brother just got a new roommate. As captivated as he is with the beautiful Leo, the other boy doesn't seem to want anything to do with him. that is until late one night Elliot walks in on him with his legs spread in front of a laptop. Leo is a camboy and since Elliot disrupted his show it would be rude for him to not help out.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Series: Join me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Join me?

**Author's Note:**

> is this 2010? an elliot and leo fanfic!? and its smutty cause ya know what its what i want and its what they deserve  
> is anyone even going to read this because whomst the fck is looking up elliot and leo fanfic anymore!?   
> oh well its archived for me now!

Elliot remembered the first time he caught a glance of his brother’s new roommate. He had been standing at the kitchen island, talking to Vincent. The open beer bottle in his hand had just barely touched his lips when he heard a bedroom door open and a smaller man walked out. His head turned to watch as the delicate boy crossed the room, making a bee line for his shoes. 

"Leo, have I introduced you to my brother yet?" Vincent tried to get Leo's attention. 

Leo, in the process of pulling his boots up over his heel, flipped his dark hair over his shoulder and flicked his eyes up at Elliot.

Elliot’s breath caught in his throat when Leo's eyes locked with his briefly. The way he looked at him felt like he was looking through him while at the same time seeing everything.

"I'm Elliot, not Gilbert, I don't know if Vince has mentioned all of us before," Elliot felt strange, like he wanted to impress Leo for some reason. Not that whoever Vincent had decided to let live in the spare room of the apartment really had any significance in his life.

"I'm going out." And with that Leo opened the front door and left.

"Where did you find him?" Elliot asked after a second to make sure Leo had walked far enough down the hall.

"You can find all sorts of people on the internet." Vincent always answered things in such a cryptic manner.

"So you posted on Craigslist you had a room available?" Elliot rolled his eyes. "Do you know anything about him or did you just hand the first guy who replied a key?"

"I mean he hasn't tried to kill me yet so that's a good sign." Vincent smirked and Elliot just shook his head at Vincent's attempt at a joke. "He's your age, works from home for some website online, and for the most part cleans up after himself".

"But is he single?" Elliot laughed although he was only half joking.

"That's what you're after. I knew it!" Vincent laughed, then thought about it. "I have no clue, maybe that's who he was going out to meet just now. Do you think he's into guys?"

Elliot hid his embarrassment and laughter in his hands. Something about Leo was absolutely captivating.

The next few times Elliot and Leo crossed paths were also fairly uneventful.

Vincent and Elliot were hanging out on the couch when Elliot felt the presence of someone standing behind him.

"Oh, there it is." Was all the warning he got before Leo stretched over the back of the couch right next to him, reaching for the book that was just slightly out of reach where the sectional of the couch met.

Leo leaned farther over till all his weight was on his hips and his feet were off the floor. Elliot tried so hard to keep himself from looking but it was impossible to not look at the ass bent over right next to him, heart shaped and wiggling with his fingers outstretched as far as they could go.

He grabbed the book and pushed himself back up, letting out a groan that did things to Elliot’s dick he didn't want to acknowledge.

"I could have grabbed that for you." Elliot tried again to make some sort of connection, but once again Leo just looked Elliot up and down before turning and walking back to his room. 

Vincent laughed as soon as Leo's door clicked shut.

"Damn Elliot, what did you do to make him not like you so much?"

"Nothing! He's just an ass! You have a shitty roommate and need a new one," Elliot huffed.

On another night, Elliot helped Vincent get back home safely after a night of drinking. He used his spare key to get in since he didn't want to have to frisk Vincent to find his. Elliot was surprised to find Leo awake in the kitchen sliding pancakes onto a plate and covering it with syrup.

"Oh! Well glad we didn't wake you," Elliot mumbled, at this point used to not getting a reply.

"I'm usually up at this time," Leo replied and spun around with his plate to look at the mess that was Vincent laying on the floor. "Is he alright?"

The concern in Leo's voice was lukewarm at best. But Elliot was speechless for a moment that Leo had actually spoken to him.

"I mean, it's not like he had a lot to drink. He just has the alcohol tolerance of a 5 year old," Elliot grumbled while struggling to wake Vincent up. "Not that a 5 year old should be drinking, but, like..."

Leo laughed a little as he took a forkful of pancake into his mouth. Elliot tried not to stare as Leo’s tongue darted out to lick the syrup off his lips.

"No, no, I understand," Leo assured him and padded off to his room with his plate, closing the door with his foot behind him. Elliot smiled to himself. It was nothing if not progress.

But then there was a night Elliot did not expect. Vincent had texted him from work insisting he needed to bring this delivery from his work to Vincent's apartment immediately. Elliot was annoyed, and tried to weasel his way out of it but Vincent was persistent and the next thing Elliot knew he was carrying a large box to the apartment door.

“Oh I hope there's nothing alive in here,” Elliot mumbled to himself in the empty hallway as he flipped through his keys, balancing the box on his hip. “Fucking 11 PM and he needs a damn delivery, give me a break.”

Elliot entered the kitchen and dropped the box on the kitchen counter, opening it to clear his suspicion that there might be a live animal inside the box. Thankfully it was just filled with a few antique stuffed animals.

“Yeah that seems about right,” he sighed, closing the box and turning to the fridge to grab a beer. If Vincent made him do this dumb ass delivery in the dead of night the least he could do was give him a drink. Closing the door, he heard the sound of someone else's voice and was quickly reminded that Leo was still in the apartment.

“Ah!” Leo yelped from the other room followed by some other words Elliot could not make out. One thing Elliot thought for sure was, it sounded pained. 

Elliot, never one to think before he acted, rushed over to Leo’s room to make sure he had not injured himself.

“Are you alright!?” Elliot exclaimed swinging the ajar bedroom door wide open. But what Elliot saw was not what he had expected. 

Leo was on his bed in a light purple babydoll, the breast area was open with his pink nipples perking up at the exposed air and arousal. His legs were bent up and spread, the tiny g-string doing nothing to hide the butt plug inside his small ass. He looked up and saw Elliot looking over him. He gasped loudly, closing his legs. Leo looked so shy and embarrassed in a way Elliot had never seen him before. Elliot’s mouth went dry as he tried to look away.

“Ah, give me a moment guys, I’ll be right back don’t go anywhere!” Leo’s voice was so soft and sweet compared to all the times Elliot has spoken with him. 

It was then that Elliot realized Leo was not talking to him but the laptop in front of him. He clicked something on the screen and threw a blanket over the screen to cover the webcam. Leo glared across the room at Elliot who stood frozen in place, still not quite able to process the scene he was now a witness to. 

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Leo finally yelled, carefully getting up and trying to not react to the butt plug shifting inside him as he crossed the room to confront Elliot.

“Vince asked me to drop something off for him, I heard you yell, you sounded like you were hurt,” Elliot tried looking anywhere but Leo, the way the thin straps clung to his shoulders. His skin looked so soft and clean he just wanted to kiss it, and mark it.

“Yeah it fucking hurts when you stick a butt plug in your ass without any lube,” Leo huffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He didn’t seem to be bothered by the way he was dressed at all, he was just annoyed that his show was interrupted. “Fucking audience today, they better tip well.” 

Leo turned to look back at his computer.

“Ok look, I really don’t care why you’re here, but like I have a show to do so like are you gonna leave or do you plan on joining me?” Leo smirked looking up at Elliot through his eyelashes.

Elliot felt the blood rushing out of his brain as he tried to put together what Leo had said. 

“W-what? Join you?” Elliot stammered.

Leo rolled his eyes grabbing Elliot’s wrist and pulling him to the bed.

“Just get on the bed and take your shirt off,” Leo ordered and Elliot did not take another second to pull his shirt over his head. Leo was pleased to see Elliot was toned with lean muscle. Elliot sat on the edge of the bed as Leo climbed into his lap. Elliot’s hands naturally fell to rest on those small hips, and Leo rest his arms over Elliot’s shoulders. Leaning in Leo licked a stripe up the side of Elliot’s neck

“I’m gonna be real naughty you know?” Leo pressed his hips down and could already feel Elliot’s cock coming to attention for him, straining through the jeans he was still wearing. Elliot squeezed back on Leo’s hips, letting out a small moan as Leo bit at his ear. “I’ve been thinking of your dick for quite some time,”

“Leo,” Elliot moaned in response, his hands working down to slide over the heart shape that was Leo’s ass, his finger poking at the base of the butt plug, causing it to move inside Leo and send a spark up his spine as his tight rim fluttered around the toy.

“Ahh no saying my name, I have to turn the show back on now,” Leo whispered and leaned over to the blanket that was covering the laptop, pulling it off carefully to make sure their faces were still cut out of frame.

The chat was going crazy when they realized someone else was in the video with their beloved Babywock. But Leo was relieved to see that at least most people stayed through his delay. He turned the microphone back on so he could address the chat.

“Sorry for the delay everyone, thank you for sticking with me!” Leo’s voice turned sweet and playful instead of the calm and seductive voice Leo had just moments ago. “Some naughty stray cat has found his way to my bedroom. I thought it was only fair he let me play with his dick instead of leaving me alone with my toys”

Elliot felt like something in this should be bothering him, the fact his brother’s roommate who barely spoke to him had invited him on to show his dick to, Elliot glanced at the viewer number, 200 people watching from who knows where. But he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about fucking Leo since the moment he first saw him and right now that was all he cared about doing.

Leo shuffled back slightly, and got to work unbuttoning Elliots jeans. Elliot couldn't think about the people watching, he just wanted Leo hard, and every second he wasn't buried inside his ass was a second wasted. But Leo, on the other hand was intent on putting on a show. Elliots cock in his hand now, he squeezed and dragged his hand slowly upward. Pre come leaking slightly from the tip already. Leo resisted the urge to lean down and lick the tip, he didn't want his face to appear on camera.

"He's already excited for me guys. It's a good thing we spent all that time stretching my little hole. He's really thick." Leo purred the last bit. Elliot wasn't sure how much of what Leo said was for show versus what he really thought. 

Leo thumbed across Elliot’s slit, causing Elliot to jerk his hips up and let out a gasp. Leo looked down at Elliot devilishly and brought his thumb up to his mouth, taking it in and letting out a soft moan around the digit.

"I don't t'ink master wants 'o wait any longer, did you guys leave me enough tips to see me ride him?" Leo's speech was slightly muffled by his thumb still in his mouth.

He leaned over to get a better look at the chat.

"No I'm not taking him without lube, you were so mean for that earlier!" Leo scolded someone in the chat. The tips were coming in generously so Leo rocked back to situate himself in Elliot’s lap. He found the bottle of lube he had tossed aside earlier and let it drip slowly from the bottle down to Elliot’s cock. Elliot flinched at the cold gel but that quickly turned into a moan when Leo's hand was back on his dick, his hand moving up and down much smoother now. Elliot’s heart pounded in his chest harder as Leo's hand was bringing him closer to the edge.

"Mmm w-wait," Elliot warned, his face flushed as he tried to catch his breath. Leo ceased movement immediately.

'”What? Already? What a mean master, wanting to finish without me.”Leo lifted his hips up and reached behind him to feel for the plug that was still inside him, the plug barely pulled at his tight rim but it caused him to gasp and pull his hand away from the sting is caused.

"Let me take care of you Baby," Elliot's head had cleared and now he wanted to show Leo he wasn't just here to lay back like some glorified dildo.

Elliot leaned forward wrapping his arms around Leo, spreading his ass and giving the plug an experimental tug. 

Leo let out a sharp whine and leaned in closer to Elliot, wrapping his arms around Elliot’s shoulders. 

"You're so tight, aren't you?" Elliot groaned against Leo's neck. "Do you think you can even take my cock inside that little ass?"

"Mm I can," Leo purred, canting his hips forward.

Elliot pulled a bit again at the butt plug, working on loosening up Leo's tight inner walls.

Leo subconsciously spread his legs wider.

"I wanna see that Baby, I wanna see you fuck yourself on me okay?" Elliot’s words were practically growls in Leo's ear. He didn't care if the audience could hear him or not Leo was putting on a show for them but Elliot was all for Leo. 

Leo whimpered and nodded as his body released the plug and he felt his hole clench around nothing. 

"'m empty," Leo whined pulling away from Elliot like he was confused why there wasn't already a dick inside him.

Leo rolled his head around glancing at the chat, allowing Elliot to move his hips up and into position over his cock.

Leo smirked at a comment in the chat.

"He is hot isn't he?" Leo giggled leaning back to look at Elliot’s face. "Too bad you guys cant see his face, this is all for me"

Leo leaned pressing a kiss to Elliot’s lips before Leo dropped his hips down, impaling himself on Elliot’s cock. He let out a loud slutty moan against Elliot’s mouth, and Elliot took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Leo's mouth, caressing Leo’s velvet tongue against his to taste how sweet his baby's mouth was. 

Leo rolled his hips lower until Elliot bottomed out inside him.

Elliot pulled back from Leo’s mouth to bite along the creamy skin on Leo’s neck. His hands explored every bit of Leo’s body they could reach, one hand finding its way to a perky pink nipple and teasing it between his fingers.

Leo whimpered and pressed his chest forward into the touch.

“Are you gonna move baby or do you need me to flip you over and fuck you like the little slut you wanna be?” Elliot felt Leo shudder at his words.

"I can do it," Leo stuttered and slowly lifted himself up. Feeling the stretch on his tight rim he sucked in air quickly as he dropped his hips down once more.

"Again baby." Elliot pushed Leo's hips this time to guide him and Leo let him lead.

With Elliot’s help, Leo began rolling his hips in a slow but steady rhythm. The wet sound of Leo's tight little ass driving Elliot and the chat crazy.

Elliot squeezed harder on Leo's fat cheeks and pushed him to move faster.

Leo let out a long moan, clenching tighter around Elliots cock throbbing inside him.

"You know for all this pretending to be a slut on camera you really act like a virgin." Elliot pinched Leo's already tender nipple harder and Leo whined, buckling forward again into Elliot’s hand.

"'M not" Leo mumbled, the movement in his hips faltering in their rhythm.

"Mmm, I don't believe you baby." Elliot smacked Leo's ass, Leo yelping and clinging to Elliot’s shoulders.

"I've had enough of your talk" Leo's sweetness shifted to that seductive tone Elliot heard before they turned the microphone back on.

Leo shoved his weight forward, throwing off Elliot’s balance and falling to the bed. Leo grabbed Elliot’s hands off his body and pinned them to the bed. 

Leo had an absolutely devilish smirk on his face looking down at Elliot

"My turn now, master, let me show you" Leo bit his bottom lip, and started grinding his hips in a circle. "You sure have a lot of talk for someone who was about to come just from my hand" 

Elliot let out a low moan, looking over Leo, the sheer fabric of the babydoll lingerie brushing against his abs.

Leo sat back, steadying himself with his hands on Elliot’s chest as he lifted his ass until just the head was inside of him and then slowly lowered it back down. Inch by inch until he was full again, whimpering when he bottomed out.

He looked over to see what the chat was saying, Leo was ashamed to admit how lost he was getting in this. Leo loved being watched, loved putting on a show for the audience. But right now he couldn't stop thinking of anything but how good Elliot felt.

"Maybe if you guys tip enough I'll let him come inside me," Leo purred, feeling Elliot’s dick twitch in excitement at that idea. 

Leo sat up straight and began bouncing his ass, his weight giving him the leverage to get Elliot deep inside him with each movement. His own hands moving to play with his nipples, all puffy from the treatment they received already.

"Would you like that master? Do you wanna come inside me and mark this little slut as yours?" 

Elliot’s hands gripped at Leo's thighs and hips, squeezing with such intensity, Leo was sure he might leave bruises just from that. When Elliot noticed Leo was still wearing the thong from his lingerie, he grabbed at the delicate little strings holding it together and ripped it open.

"Mmm! Master that's not nice," Leo whined but didn't seem to care much otherwise.

The small fabric finally fell away to show Leo's dick bouncing with his movements and leaking precum heavily.

"Only sluts can come from just their ass," Elliot chided.

"I am a slut." Leo's voice was dripping like honey. He slowly languished his body down against Elliot’s, licking up his neck to his ear and whispering, "Make me your slut."

Elliot took a fistful of Leo's hair, pulling his head back, Elliot bit harshly into Leo's exposed neck. Leo let out a loud whine, digging his nails into the bed sheets.

"Fuck," he shouted, and began grinding his hips enthusiastically, desperate for friction inside him. "Oh god."

Elliot continued biting at that milky skin, Leo's whines and moans and every movement of his hips only egging him on. With his grip tight in Leo's hair he yanked Leo's head back so he could see the angry red marks forming on his skin that would later develop into bright bruises. Evidence of what they did. 

"God you're so beautiful." The words had escaped his mouth before Elliot could even think them. A small smirk crossed Leo's face as Elliot pulled Leo's face back down to his. Their lips crashed together, Elliot shoving his tongue into Leo's mouth. Tasting the sweetness that was Leo. Leo let out a long high pitched moan against Elliot’s mouth as he rocked his hips faster, chasing his release. He pulled his mouth away to cling to Elliot tighter, his breath in Elliot’s ear as his moans became more and more desperate.

Leo suddenly felt his body spasm as his orgasm overcame him. He clenched tightly around Elliot’s dick, halting his movements while he shook. Leo was breathing heavy, his face buried against Elliot’s neck.

"You did so good baby," Elliot whispered, softly running his fingers through Leo's hair. Leo nearly purred at the affectionate touches from Elliot. As if they had been lovers for years. 

With a soft laugh Leo lifted himself back up to look at the mess of come splayed across Elliot’s abs. 

"But my master is not satisfied yet," Leo said, caressing his hands up along Elliot’s body, making even more of a mess of the come. 

Leo's legs were still shaking from his orgasm but Elliot watched him as he lifted his hips up again. His face was so flushed but he looked so determined to make Elliot come from this position and refused to give in and let Elliot finish himself. Leo let out a gasp as his legs gave out and he fell down hard.

"You did good baby," Elliot praised, caressing Leo's hip with his thumb. "You can take a break."

"Shut up," Leo shook his head, pouting at the man under him. And Elliot blushed at how sinfully cute Leo looked at that moment. 

Leo gathered himself and began to grind his hips in a circular motion as he lifted up and down again. "I want you to come inside me," His voice becoming the high pitched whimper it was only moments before. He flipped his hair back out of his face and caught Elliot's eyes with his own. "Master."

"Fuck." Elliot suddenly gripped Leo's hips, while his load spurt from his cock, coating Leo's insides heavily with that sticky fluid. He kept guiding Leo's hips to move, the sounds they were making becoming wetter and wetter.

"Mmm, it's so much," Leo whined, resting his hand on his lower abdomen as he sat down fully, basking in the warmth of Elliot’s cock and come filling him up.

Leo turned his attention to the chat that he had been mostly ignoring. At least ignoring way more than on a normal cam night. Thankfully the chat seemed to love that, praising all the noises he had been making, encouraging Elliot to wreck his hole for them, begging Leo to show his wrecked cunt to them.

"Oh, you guys wanna see?" Leo teased.

Elliot’s face felt even more flushed than before, he had forgotten that they were doing this for a cam show. 

Leo carefully moved his hips up, feeling Elliot slip out of him and clenching around emptiness. He could already feel the come sliding down his thigh. He spun the laptop out to face the room where he could stand up. Leo strut his ass over to the front of the camera. He relaxed and let the warm fluid spill from his tight little hole. Spreading his cheeks with his hands he used a finger to stretch his rim open more, it seemed to slowly drop out endlessly. Elliot sat up on his forearms to watch the show as well, but it made him want to push all that come dripping out back inside and fuck him again. 

Leo glanced over his shoulder back at Elliot to see him watching and smirked at the blonde.

"Thank you all for playing with me tonight," Leo said sweetly to the chat, turning the laptop back around and climbing onto the bed. He read some of the chat replies "hmm? Maybe next time MrDodo, I gotta go now. Be back tomorrow tho! Bye." he waved with both hands to the camera before hitting end stream.

Leo sighed, closing his laptop and moving it across the bed. 

"Thanks for letting me use your dick for the stream, it brought in a lot of tips." Leo got up and crossed the room, taking off the sheer babydoll and pulling an oversized shirt from his closet. "If you want, I can cut you a check of the profits tonight" 

Elliot was so confused and unsure of everything that had just happened. He adjusted his pants and picked his shirt back up off the floor. Leo was such a mystery to him and his actions never followed the path he thought they would.

"Ah no that's okay, I'll leave you alone now." Elliot got up and walked toward the bedroom door, still left open from when Elliot had entered earlier. 

"Elliot," Leo saying his name caught him off guard. He turned and Leo was reaching up, wrapping his arms around Elliot’s neck, pulling him into a kiss which Elliot gladly melted into. His arms quickly pulled Leo closer. Leo leaned back from the kiss, breathy against Elliot’s lips.

"Are you gonna leave or did you wanna join me?" Leo was never what he expected.

"Join you?"

"I need to take a shower, and I'd think you'd want to as well." Leo rolled his eyes like what he was saying was obvious.

"I'll join you anywhere."

* * *

The water was hot, fogging up the windows of the glass shower. Leo's back was pressed against one of the glass panelings, his skin squeaking with his movements as he grasped at Elliot’s back trying to pull him closer.

Elliot held Leo's face between his hands to hold him still while their mouths bruised together.

"Elliot, I want it again," Leo purred and pressed his hips forward. Elliot’s dick was already hard and at attention again.

"It's so different hearing you say my name now." Elliot smiled against Leo's lips, nipping softly at the bottom one.

"Yeah? Do you like it? Elliot." Leo pulled away to lick the bead of water up Elliot’s neck.

Elliot shivered, quickly pulling away he spun Leo around so his chest was to the glass and Elliot's dick was sandwiched between Leo's cheeks.

"Is this what you want?" Elliot said, smacking his cock against Leo's cute pink rim. 

"Yes, oh God yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> I think i wanna make this a repeating series but im lazy so who knows when that will happen, peace!


End file.
